Fires
by PsychoNellie
Summary: A SportaSteph story. He always knew she was for him. As an adult, she finally lets her feelings come to the surface one night. Rated M in case I decide to take it there in later chapters. Yeah, I took it there. No kiddies allowed!
1. Chapter 1

Stephanie gazed across the campfire at her hero. Her thoughts roamed back to days long ago, when as a child she had gone scouting with Sportacus after her friends had abandoned her. Robbie Rotten had pretended to be a lazy scout leader and had fooled the kids into shunning Stephanie and her non lazy ideas. She remembered the nasty wind storm that had put an end to their time together. Even as a child Stephanie had enjoyed her one on one time with Sportacus. She was broken from her reverie at the sound of Sportacus's voice.

"Stephanie, are you alright? You seem a little...out of it tonight. You are not your usual bubbly self."

"Oh, I'm sorry Sportacus. I was just thinking of the last time we went camping, we had so much fun back then." she said.

Stephanie had just celebrated her 22nd birthday, and had just opened her own dance studio in Lazytown last month after graduating from college. The last several years of her life had been so busy, and she had hardly seen her friends for any length of time. She now had everything that she had ever dreamed of. Except for one thing.

"Well aren't we having fun now?" Sportacus asked. "You know, I was a little surprised when you invited me to come with you. I didn't think this kind of thing interested you anymore. You are always rushing about here and there, so busy with your studio. I didn't think you had time for an old superhero any longer." he teased.

She sighed. "You're right, I am a little out of it tonight. I have had a lot on my mind lately."

Sportacus got up from his seat and moved around the fire to sit next to Stephanie on her blanket.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked her gently. "After all, what good is having an above average superhero around if he can't help you with your problems?"

Stephanie shivered at the close proximity of him, and he mistook it as a sign that she was cold, putting his arm around her and rubbing her arm briskly. It bothered him when Stephanie seemed unhappy, and the last few times he had seen her she was abrupt with him and he thought she wanted to escape. So when she invited him to go camping with her he was taken aback. Still he accepted, not wanting to hurt her feelings. Besides, maybe she had brought him out here for a reason. He had tried not to think about it too much. Of course he had feelings for her! He had known her for 14 years. But those feelings had morphed from protectiveness and friendship into something else. He thought to himself, "there's no way she could feel the same way about me!" Sportacus knew in his heart that Stephanie was sent here to Lazytown to fulfill his destiny, but he did not want to influence her in any way. If she wanted him, she was going to have to make the first move.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Stephanie felt Sportacus's arm go around her, and she instinctively snuggled against him as he ran his hand up and down her arm.

"Maybe it is time that we talked Sportacus", she said. "Ever since my 21st birthday I haven't been able to be in the same room with you for more than a few minutes. I haven't been the same friend to you that I have always been, and you deserve to know why."

She turned to face him, and cupped his face in her hands. "I love you".

Then she kissed him, hesitantly at first, tasting his lips. Recovering from his initial shock, Sportacus wrapped his strong arms around her waist, deepening the kiss. He reveled in the way her lips felt against his own, felt her tongue slip through his lips and press against his.

Then, as if she had suddenly come to her senses, Stephanie broke the kiss and pulled back.

"I..I'm sorry" she whispered. "I shouldn't have done that...I--"

Sportacus placed a finger on her lips, "Shh, you don't have to apologize." His Icelandic blue eyes shone in the firelight. "Let me tell you a story. Long ago in Lazytown there was a man who had many friends but still felt alone. Then one day a pink haired girl arrived and turned his life upside down. Everyday they grew closer until they were very great friends. As the girl grew up, the man realized that one day she would be more to him than just his friend. She was meant for him, if he could be patient. So I waited, and I knew that I would have to let you decide on your own if you could love me. Don't you see Stephanie? I have loved you for a long time." And then it was his turn to kiss her, and he did, running his hands through her pink hair.

They stayed locked in their embrace for a long time, enjoying the feel of each other's bodies. Stephanie ran her hands down his well muscled chest and around to his equally well muscled back. Sportacus brought his hands to her rear and pulled her closer into him, and Stephanie gasped as she felt his hardness pressing into her hip.

"Sportacus..." she breathed. He caught her hair in his hands and twisted it in his fingers as he tilted her head up, exposing her smooth throat. He brought his lips to her and planted tiny kisses up and down her neck, making her quiver in anticipation. He wanted this more than anything else in the world, but he needed to make sure that she was ready. He forced himself to let her go.

"Don't stop Sportacus!" she almost begged.

"Whoa, hold on a minute," he softly said in a thickly accented voice. "I don't want to make you do anything you aren't ready for. I want you more than anything but you need to tell me that this is ok."


	3. Chapter 3

"Of course I want this!" Stephanie exploded. "I want you, so much that it hurts." She lowered her voice "I want you inside me."

Sportacus's eyes widened in shock at the suggestive statement that his sweet, innocent Stephanie had made. He reminded himself again that she was a woman now, not as innocent as he thought. Any doubt fell away as she pushed his hat off his head and ran her fingers through his wavy locks. He groaned and lifted her shirt over her head. Now there was no time for delicateness as his mouth crushed hers and he fumbled with her pants. She tore at his blue superhero's suit.

"How the hell do I get this thing off!" she cried in frustration.

"Let me help you with that." he mumbled, freeing himself of his garments.

Now they knelt naked in the firelight, bodies already shiny with perspiration, neither one moving.

Suddenly, Sportacus scooped her up in his arms and carried her to his bedroll, where he laid her down.

He gazed lovingly down at her before moving down her body to take one pink nipple in his mouth, sucking and nibbling at it. Stephanie arched her back with pleasure and he moved his attention to the other one as well before continuing down her flat stomach. As he hovered over her center he planted soft kisses on the insides of her thighs. Just when she thought she could take this exquisite torture no longer, she felt his tongue begin to move against her most sensitive spot.

Stephanie began to whimper as she neared climax, and she buried her hands in his hair, directing his head where she wanted him to be. She cried out "Sportacus!" as she came, waves of pleasure washing over her body.

She pulled him up to her, grabbing the back of his head as she kissed him passionately. He covered her body with his own, and her hands went to his hips. One hand slipped around and encircled his erection, massaging and caressing him.

"Stephanie, oh Stephanie I need you." he moaned in her ear. She guided him to her then, and he slowly entered her.

"I don't want to hurt you." he whispered to her and in response she grabbed his ass and pulled him down roughly as deep as he could go. They began to move in a rhythm as old as time, with the flickering firelight casting shadows in the dark.

Sportacus felt as if he was drowning as he looked into Stephanie's eyes, locked together in their lovers embrace. Just as he felt he could hold on no longer, he felt her muscles contract around him, and he let go, hips jerking as he spilled his seed inside of her.

They lay together panting before he got up to put the covers on top of them. As they drifted off to sleep, holding each other tight, Stephanie heard Sportacus murmur to her "I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
